World Without Heroes
by Dexys
Summary: And thus, with one final blow, the 'hero' was vanquished by his greatest enemy, who turned thine world to ruin..." - Miles "Tails" Prower. Post-Apocalypse world. TailsAmy Shad OC KnuxSu


_**Hi, all! I'm back again, it seems. Yeah, it's been a while, thought I'd start a new story. Yes, I'll still try and update the others. As always, this story is dark. But it's a bit darker than my other stuff. Enjoy.**_

_**WORLD WITHOUT HEROES**_

_**-HarryJB-**_

_The world was dead. It had been dead for the past decade. Without the world's great hero, everyone panicked, they forgot that we were still here. Though, maybe, without him we were defenseless, too. Still...it was up to me, to us, to try and revive this world, to free it from its mechanical ruler._

"Miles..." My eyes blinked as I tried to focus my eyes. I felt the warmth of a painful liquid drip from my head. It was of a crimson color and a steel rust of a stench. _Blood. _"Miles...!" The voice called for me again and, as my eyes focused, I saw that it was my ebony and crimson fur, his eyes looking at me with worry, it was Shadow.

"I'm okay..." I say, I get up from the ground and grasp my head as it throbbed, I felt some of the blood from the leaking wound soak my bare hand. Shadow moved my hand away, he got out a first aid kit and I gritted my teeth as he wrapped gauze over my wound before wrapping it in a bandage.

"There, that should hold until we get back to base." Shadow said and moved away, signaling for me to follow. I followed him, taking in the surrounding area. Ominous clouds rolled over the crimson sunset as I traversed a sandy area, debris all around. A gust of wind blew sand to my face but I was quick to shield my eyes. My ears picked up the sounds of guns and the cries of death.

Before long, I met up with Shadow again. I positioned myself in front of a stand that balanced an anti-tank missile launcher. It was probably filled with EMP or incendiary rounds. I found out that they were EMP rounds as I aimed at a small roaming group of the Eggman Empire's SWAT-Bots.

_Eggman had taken over control of the world with such cunning ease after the demise of the 'hero'. He was now supreme ruler and we were outcasts of his brand new world. I would rather die than be ruled by this new world. I'll be damned if I ever call Eggman 'king' or 'supreme ruler'._

Within a few more minutes, the battle was over and Shadow and I returned to the campsite where convoys were ready to roll out and head back to base. We headed into one of the tents to see some old friends; Amy Rose, the 'hero's' girl and our doctor, Jet Hawk, our radioman and Knuckles Echidna, our guns specialist.

"Thank the Gods, you boys are ok!" Amy said and looked at me and Shadow with a smile. She pulled out her cigarettes and threw one to me and offered one to Shadow.

"You know I quit last week, Amy." Shadow said as I went over to Amy who lit my cigarette. I took a puff and looked at Shadow.

"They are healers after a battle like this, Shadow." I said and gave him a grin, he smiled in response.

"Says you: the 18 year old who, some time ago, detested the thought of smoking." Shadow said and gave me a look of false skepticism which roused a slight chuckle from me. Knuckles put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Come on, kid. We're getting you home and Amy can patch up that head of yours properly." Knuckles said and patted my shoulder before heading outside.

After Amy and Jet finished up we all headed outside and into a convoy where Knuckles waited for us. Knuckles drove us back to the base.

_No one would believe what happened. Everyone was mortified by what happened to our 'hero'. How he fell so easily to a force he had fought all of his life, I was especially traumatized by what had happened. After all, I was just a kid at the time. Just a stupid, little child...god damn, was I stupid._

I walked into Amy's office with her following close behind me. She took off her protective coat and undid her hair from its ponytail, allowing her long, pink quills to be released. She smiled at me and sat at her chair as I sat on the examination bed.

"You are always getting yourself hurt, Miles; you get me all worried that I'm going to lose you." Amy said in a scolding voice. I put up my arms in defense.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But someone has to lead these guys to fight Eggman." I said and sighed as I rubbed my head. Amy moved my hand away.

"Don't rub the wound, hon." Amy said and undid my bandages. "Hmm...it seems to have done okay in the bandages. It's gone all scabby so, it should be fine now." She put fresh bandages on the wound. "That should keep it from being infected. Check back here every day so I can check on it."

"Don't I come here anyways?" I said to Amy with a cheeky smile. She pushes me down and sits on top of my stomach.

"Yes, but I mean to check on your wound. Not to eye me all day." Amy said and leaned down and kissed me on my lips. We kissed passionately for about a minute before she began to undo my shirt.

"Now, I can't help eyeing you. I have every damn right to, as your lover." I said and sat up a bit, raising my arms so that Amy could get my shirt off. She put a hand on my pectorals and cooed.

"Well, as lovers, I should keep you satisfied." Amy said and gave me a wink before taking off her own shirt.

"Damn right..." I say and then growled playfully and sitting up and kissing her neck. Amy moaned at the feeling of my lips on her neck. We undressed and played with each others' body more. Exploring and taking our time as we always did. We moaned, sighed, gasped together. We released together as the scents and sounds of our love-making were concealed in the office.

_Rest in peace, Sonic the Hedgehog..._

_**My God, that was an epic cock-block there; I totally made everyone think there would be a lemon! There will be one eventually, be sure of that. Hope you enjoyed this read, thank you and good night!**_

_**Read & Review!**_


End file.
